insanity
by iliketoreviewthegoodstries
Summary: have you ever had the feeling that you had another side? a darker side? a shadow? well, she has one and it's starting to take over. view her past and her present as she is going insane. rated T for a lot of blood and minor swearing. teehee
1. myself

Hey guys! I keep getting ideas at midnight. Wtf mind?!

Okay so, do you people want this to have more chapters? Or are you fine with this?

Because I could write some more chaps for this. Obviously

and please DO review. It's so that I know I am doing SOMETHING right...

see you guys later!

Running and climbing

through the dark

branches brushing against my face

deep cuts in my flesh

running away from that place

sanity being low

I was running from myself

a doppelganger from me

an evil version

not physically

but there, deep down in my mind

I was shot in the shoulder by a skeleton

it didn't help bringing back my sanity

all these monsters

were hunting me since day 1

I thought back to the day

I still had my sanity

first thing I did: punching wood

my bare hands smashed onto the wood

slowly cracking away

those were good times

but now...

I was starting to go insane

my yellow eyes scanning

I finally got to a plains area

I kept on running

they wanted my flesh and bones

a creeper had crept up to me

up to the front

when I was looking behind me

it blew up and it smashed me down into a cave

I was lying there

completely broken

at my weakest

a voice kept ringing on in my head

it was my counterpart.

I couldn't hold him back now

I screamed in agony, tears flowing

I woke up, in a soft bed

I quickly got out

and saw villagers

they must've found me somehow

it was a very rare occasion

but sometimes villagers would go out

even if it was night

they must've found me

unconcious and all

even though I didn't remember falling unconcious

that's when I noticed

normally, it would be busy outside

talking villagers and people walking

but it was quiet

too quiet

the house I was in was very small

and I quickly stood outside

just houses and some farms

I went inside one of the houses

eyes widened at the sight inside

blood

everywhere

loose limbs on the floor

I fell to my knees

no

I went insane

soon, I won't be able to...

I stopped my thoughts

it was too late for me

I went outside once more

a gust of wind went by

waving through my blond hair

staring at my hands

now noticing the red colour

tears going down

it started raining

I screamed as loud as I could

angry at myself

at my hands

I hated myself

I had to get rid of myself

I took the blade from my back

and aimed it at my heart

it would hurt just a little

that's what I told myself

just before I could kill myself

my hand stopped

I couldn't

I was trembling with fear

my sword fell to the ground

an evil smirk appeared on my face

ready to kill

ready to tear

ready to rip everything apart

everything would die

no one would stand

they'll all die

soon. Very soon

by my blade

by my hands

go guess to which song I was listening! Whoever guesses gets a cookie!

If you really want that cookie... well, I just made some cookies.


	2. the hunt

**chapter two... huh. i thought that it was going to be a one-shot. but my brain was like 'how about no'... why brain... and updating at midnight?! ar you crazy brain. i know the answer. it is yes. but crazy in a fun way though ^_^**

* * *

Now being hunted by two people

no more

no less

I had become a danger

notch send them on a quest

to get rid of me

apparently, I was a bigger threat

than the man who goes by

with the name of Herobrine

he had white yes, controls the mobs

only when he's close though

the mobs still got a lot of freedom

he was also king of the nether

also called hell

now they were hunting me

I was running again

trying to get away from everything

I failed

a horde of zombies tried

they tried to kill me

foolish zombies

I went insane again

I do not have memories

from the moment I go insane

I hated it

I hated myself

I couldn't kill myself

I was too soft

too scared

my hatred burned me from the inside

I was boiling with anger

I couldn't handle it anymore

too much, too many

it was coming for me

my shadow

myself

running again

from my shadow

from me

killing everything that was on my path

or in the way

that's when it happened

I had stared at a group of enderman

they didn't move

they didn't become angry

they just stared back

I ran past them

they kept watching me

whenever I got too far away

they would teleport

and keep on watching

it scared me a little

but most of all made me confused

after a while of their staring

it started to annoy me

I took my blade from my back

but gave it a second though

I stopped running for a moment

'stop staring at me'

my voice was rough from all the crying

and it hurt to speak

'i'll kill you if you won't'

I at least gave them a warning

they went back to

whatever they were doing

and I started running again

it surprised me

that I hadn't killed them

I saw light in the distance

I crossed my fingers

and hoped

that it wasn't a village

for I had to keep running

without killing

or at least

try not to kill

but I was out of luck

it was one of the big cities

and I was running

straight for it

shit was the word

that crossed my mind

but I couldn't stop

maybe if I closed my eyes

and saw nothing

maybe I would be able

to leave them alive

so I ran

and closed my eyes as soon as I entered

after about half an hour

I opened my eyes

I was standing still

well, shit

I looked around

blood dripping from the walls and my blade

the floor dyed red

legs, arms and other body parts

lying everywhere

a scowl appeared on my face

I wanted to vomit

but found out

that I couldn't

I turned around

two people standing in front of me

swords out

ready to kill

it was them

I sighed

a sigh of relief

could I finally find peace?

The peace of death?

'please, please kill me...'

those were the last words I spoke

before I went insane again

one of the other characters POV

there she was

blood clinging to her blade

staring at the floor

I couldn't believe

how someone

could do something like this

it was horrible

it was gross

so many lives

lost forever

gone forever

it made me mad

she turned around

a scowl on her face

her mouth opened

and with the barely audible voice

from crying, I believe

she said:

please, please kill me

after that

her scowl turned into a grin

and she broke out into laughter

what the hack was going on?

She ran towards us

at an incredible speed

I was barely able to block her blade

her blade had started to glow an eerie black colour

almost like an enchanted blade

but then evil

my own diamond blade

glowing a light purple

clashing with her blade

she kept on laughing

even when she was fighting

it was creepy as nether

that's when something unexpected happened

two enderman teleported in

and grabbed her by her arms

her grin disappeared

she looked angry at one of the enderman

it didn't become angered

why?

They just stared at her

and she couldn't move her arms

me and my friend quickly understood

that the enderman were trying to help us

we pinned her legs down

there was no escape for her

she just kept staring at the enderman

it seemed as if her muscles relaxed

slowly but surely

something wet dripped on my face

it was warm and watery

I looked up

only to see the girl crying

she was crying

I couldn't believe it

the enderman teleported away again

as soon as she calmed down

at least the enderman wanted to help

my POV

I was finally back

I could feel that

four people kept me pinned down

I went insane again

just the thought of all the blood that probably was on the floor

I cried

again

I could feel the two at my arms disappear

with a teleporting sound

enderman? Weird

I was just glad that the two people

were still alive

they would probably bring me to the eather

and I would get a terrible sentence

probably suffering

because death

was the thing most wanted

but they didn't take me to the eather

well, they couldn't

because a certain someone came

in person

right in front of me

there he was

my eyes widened

he came in person?

Why?

* * *

**who is it? it's not who you think it is! or is it... mwahahahaha! you'll know next chapter**

**why has n one guessed which song it was yet?! **

**i know it's diffivult! but at least try... come on...**

**btw, this chapter gives some hints on the songs, just like last chapter.**


	3. my first day

**Someone said it was better if I wrote normal again. Well, here we go! Into the past. And yes, you'll have to wait to see who it was. I don't accept OCs but I do accept names! It can be any gender! Except for the main character!**

Something hit the back of my head. The sensation of pain could be felt and I could feel a warm liquid slowly making its way down. I went unconscious. I had a dream. A dream about my past, about what happened before I became so... so bad, so insane... aahh... I miss those days. Comforting days, rainy days, fluffy days, building days and many other days. But the first memory to come up was the memory of me waking up with just my cloths and nothing else. I was lying on the ground and slowly opened my eyes. The blue sky greeted me cheerfully(not literally) with just a few clouds. I sat up and took in the environments. There were so many trees. Too many for my liking. So I stood up on my still shaky legs and started heading out wherever I was going. I came across a little forest with a few open spots. Close to one of the open spots was a lava lake. I settled down in the one open spot near the lava lake and started punching trees. I had some kind of super fists that could destroy a tree. My fists had to be quite powerful. After gathering a lot of wood, I made them into planks. Not all of them though. The little item in my hand became large when I placed it down on my floor. It almost looked magical to me. After some building, I had created my first wooden shack. It was afternoon and I needed some food. I made a wooden sword, not that it would do much, and went out to find some kind of food. After walking some more, I finally found a herd of cows. I squeezed my hand around the handle, also made of wood, and ran at one of the cows. Still being clumsy at sword fighting, I hit the cow at its horn. The cow got scared and started to run around. The other cows were just watching. Good, time to strike one of the other cows. I snuck up from behind and tried to pierce the cows very heart with the sword. I missed the heart but the sword did go in. the cow mooed in pain and started running away too. Oh no, not this time. Before it could run away, my sword was able to cut into the flesh a second time. Blood oozed on the lush green grass. I hit it a few more times before it died. When it died, it fell to its side and I was able to gather some goodies. I was able to harvest two leather and two pieces of beef. I quickly went home since the afternoon started to go into the evening. When I got home, I grabbed my pickaxe and quickly dug out some stone. I got some broken kind of stone back but it had to do for now. I went back inside and made myself a furnace. I made some charcoal from the leftovers of normal wood and planks. Before I knew it, a torch was in my hands. Apparently I had made them with some sticks and charcoal. Good, it would keep the monsters from spawning in my hut. Yes, I did know about the monsters. Before this morning, I had lived with my parents. But that is another story for later on. Night fell quickly and I could hear moans and groans coming from outside. Other than that some strange clicking noise could be heard too. It must've been a skeleton. I all of a sudden hear a poof sound right next to my house. It scared the shit out of me. I sighed when I recognized the strange noise from the other side of the wall. It was just an enderman. Thank notch. The rest of the night was pretty calm. No spiders to be heared and no creepers in sight. Well, I didn't have a window or a door yet. So I couldn't see anything. While I was waiting the night out, I cooked up the two lovely pieces of beef in my new furnace. The charcoal was glowing and the heat was warming up the entire house. Which was nice and comforting. The night went by faster than I had expected and before I knew it you could hear the zombies and skeletons burn in the daylight. Time to head outside. I opened up the upper block first and looked outside to see whether there were any creepers in sight. None to be found. Good. I chopped away the second one and sprinted outside. It was a good idea to run outside since there was apparently a creeper on my roof. When it fell down, I swear that I could hear it letting out a silent hiss of pain. I readied my sword. This was going to be one of the most stupid things I've ever done. I ran towards the creeper and hit it right across its chest. It stumbled a bit backwards. But when it regained its senses it let out its hiss. Well, fuck. I tried to run as far as possible. But I was a little bit too late. It blew up and I got blown away against a tree. My back hurt but I got up anyway. I rubbed my sore back and felt that I was starting to get hungry. I went back to my house and grabbed one of the warm pieces of beef. I tore of a part and chewed on it. The flavour was good. It was very tasty. Better than just bread and nothing else. That's when it came to me. My backpack! My parents gave me a backpack before I went away. I had put it in my house and completely forgot about it. I turned around and there it was. My beloved backpack. I was so lonely these days that I even gave it a name. Henk. Henk the backpack. It was the perfect name. In my backpack was a slightly rusty iron sword. I would have to keep that with me. I exchanged the wooden sword for the iron one. There wasn't that much more in it. There was some bread but I really hated bread these days. That's what happens when you eat one kind of food for too long. But I had work to do! No time to wonder, no time to think of the past! I had work that needed to be done! Like this house. It looked terrible and it didn't even have a door. Time to cut some trees down. While I chopping away like a madman I did wonder about one thing in particular. When I woke up the day before yesterday, I was sleeping in the open and none of the monsters had attacked me. Maybe notch was watching me from above and gave me some kind of mob protection that night. Nah, he's busy enough with taking care of bigger things. But what could it have been then? I stopped wondering and concentrated more on getting wood. My back felt a lot better already but I hoped that the creepers could stop spawning on top of the roof.

**And that is where this chapter ends. Don't worry, every chapter I'll skip some days. And with the flashback it doesn't mean that you won't get to know about anything outside the world of the unconscious. See ya folks! And please R&R**


End file.
